cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Trejo
Danny Trejo (1944 - ) Ex-convict turned actor Film Deaths *''Death Wish IV: The Crackdown'' (1987) [Art Sanella]: Killed in an explosion, along with several other gangsters, after Charles Bronson hides a bomb in a wine bottle. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''The Hidden ''(1987) [Prisoner]: Shot in his jail cell by the possessed Clarence Felder. *''Bulletproof'' (1988) [Sharkey]: Killed in an explosion when a grenade goes off in the vehicle. *''Guns'' (1990) [Tong]: Crushed to death when a railing falls on him. *''The Last Hour'' (1991) [Spider]: Crushed to death when he is on the roof of the elevator to kill Michael Paré and Bobby Di Cicco, after being shot in the left foot by Michael *''Wedlock'' (1991) [Tough Prisoner #1]: *''Sex Crimes'' (1992) [Palmer]: Shot in the head while in bed by a topless prostitute. *''Love, Cheat & Steal'' (1993) [Cuban]: Head bashed in repeatably by Eric Roberts, while everyone in bar looks on in shock. *''The Stranger'' (1995) [Hawk]: Neck snapped when his neck hits the gas pump tubing while riding his motorcycle, by Kathy Long causes Trejo to crash. *''Desperado (1995)'' [Navajas]: Shot several times in the chest by Joaquim de Almeida's thugs, who had mistaken him for Antonio Banderas. His body is shown again when the thugs bring him to Joaquim's estate. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Heat (1995)'' [Trejo]: Shot to death as a mercy killing by Robert De Niro, after Danny had been savagely beaten by Kevin Gage. (Thanks to Robert and Michael *''Le jaguar'' (1996) [Kumare]: *''From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)'' [Razor Charlie]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden pool cue by Tom Savini; his body melts into nothingness (leaving only his eyeballs) as he dies. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Anaconda (1997)'' [Poacher]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, rather than be killed by the giant anaconda. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Con Air (1997) ''[Johnny 'Johnny-23' Baca]: Arm ripped off when the plane crashes while he's handcuffed to an overhead fixture; His body is shown afterwards when some paramedics take him away (and his arm stays where it was). (Thanks to Deman) *''Los Locos'' (1997) [Manuel Batista]: *''The Replacement Killers'' (1998) [Collins]: Shot in the back in the head (off-camera) by Chow Yun-Fat during a shootout, after he sneaks around the fire escape Danny is on; we only see Chow firing. *''Point Blank'' (1998) '[''Wallace]: Stabbed in the stomach at the end of a fight with Mickey Rourke. *Champions' '(1998) [Max Brito]: Shot to death by Robin Joy Brown . *Inferno[[Inferno (1999)| '''(1999)]] (Desert Heat) [Johnny Six Toes]: Fatally tortured by Jeff Kober and Jeff's cohorts; He dies afterwards while talking to Jean-Claude Van Damme. (He later appears as a spirit to Jean-Claude and Gabrielle Fitzpatrick). (Thanks to ND) *''Reindeer Games (2000)'' (Deception) [Jumpy]: Shot to death by Dennis Farina, with a concealed machine gun in the big shoot-out at the casino. (Thanks to Michael) *''Nightstalker'' (2002) [Frank Luis]: Dies of his gunshot wounds while talking to Roselyn Sanchez. *''xXx (2002) ''[El Jefe]: Killed in an explosion when an attack helicopter blows up his SUV while trying to escape. *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)'' [Cucuy]: Punched to death by Willem Dafoe after being garroted by Mickey Rourke. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Venice Underground'' (2005) [Papi]: Shot to death by gang members. *''Furnace (2007) '[Fury]: Burned in the back by Victoria Hester's supernatural powers after he tries to shoot her ghost, as Ja Rule and Jenny McShane watch in shock. *Halloween (2007)' [''Ismael Cruz]: Hit on the head with a television set by Tyler Mane, after Tyler throws him against the walls and repeatedly dunks his head in a sink. (Thanks to Cody, Andrew and Eric) *''Alone in the Dark II'' (2008) [Perry]: Killed by supernatural forces. *''Necessary Evil'' (2008) [Barro]: Stabbed in the neck with a needle by one of the protagonists. *''The Line ''(2009) (La Linea) ' ' [Mario]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest (along with his cohorts) during a shootout with Ray Liotta. *''Eyeborgs'' (2009) [G-Man]: Drilled in the head by a cyborg. *''Predators (2010)'' [Cuchillo]: Slashed to death by Predators; his body is shown afterwards propped up and with a voice simulator calling for help to make it look as though he's still alive, as a trap for the other prisoners. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Gun ''(2010) [Frankie Makina]: Shot to death by Curtis 50 Cent Jackson and Val Kilmer. *''The Lazarus Papers'' (2010) [Aroon]: Commits suicide by jumping off a building. He continually comes back to life and repeats these efforts three times depute not knowing that he is cursed with immortality and all his efforts to end his life are in vain. *''Boston Girls'' (2010) [Uncle Reggie]: Shot to death at the stadium. *''Shadow in Paradise'' (2010) [Matador]: Shot in the head after a fight with Mark Dacascos. *''The Killing Jar (2010)'' ' [''Jimmy]: Head blown off with a shotgun blast by Michael Madsen. *Recoil ''(2011)' [Drayke Salgado]: Shot to death by Lochlyn Munro as Trejo is about to kill Steve Austin at the end of a fight with a machete. *''House of the Rising Sun'' (2011) [Carlos]: Shot in the chest while in bed by a topless prostitute. *''Poolboy: Drowning Out the Fury'' (2011) [Caesar]: Stabbed in the chest by Jason Mewes. *''Sushi Girl'' (2012) [Schlomo]: Shot to death by a masked Andy Mackenzie as Andy, Tony Todd, Mark Hamill come by to rob Jeff Fahey and Michael Biehn's headquarters. *''Haunted High'' (2012) [Ortiz]: Stabbed to death by a possessed Jonathan Baron. He later comes back as a ghost to save Baron and Lauren Pennington from M.C. Gainey demonic spirit. *''The Cloth'' (2013) [Father Connely]: Choked to death by a demon. *''The Contractor ''(2013) [Javier/Jorges Reyes]: Shot in the head by Christina Cox as Danny struggles with Christina to keep her from reaching his gun. *''Force of Execution ''(2013) [Oso]: Stabbed in the chest by Noel Gugliemi during a struggle; He dies shortly afterwards when Bren Foster kneels by his side. *''Zombie Hunter'' (2013) [Jesús]: Decapitated by a giant zombie monster, while the survivors look on. * The Book of Life (2014; animated)' [Skeleton Luis]: Dies (off screen) in a bullfight years before the story begins; his death is revealed in flashback and he later appears as a soul in The Land of the Remembered when his grandson (voiced by Diego Luna) arrives. *3-Headed Shark Attack (2015)' [Max Burns]: Eaten by the two headed shark, while the survivors look on in shock. *''Abducted[[Abducted (2015)| '(2015)]] (L.A. Slasher) [The Drug Dealer #2]: Stabbed in the back with a machete by Andy Dick, after Danny shoots Dave Bautista in the head for being an undercover cop. *The Burning Dead (2015)' [''Night Wolf]: Possibly bitten or eaten (off-screen) after being attacked by a zombie. The film cuts to end credits leaving his fate open. *''The Good, the Bad, and the Dead'' (2015) (4Got10) [Mateo Perez]: Shot to death by Michael Paré during a shoot out. He manges to kill Paré before dying himself. *''The Night Crew'' (2015) [Aguilar]: Likely dies (off-screen) in a fight with Luke Goss, Chasty Ballesteros, and Luciana Faulhaber. The film ends with Danny, Goss, Chasty, and Luciana ready to fight. *''The Ridiculous 6'' (2015) [Cicero]: Stabbed in the head with a knife thrown by Adam Sandler. (Played for comic effect.) *''VANish'' (2015) [Carlos]: Shot in the stomach by Austin Abke. *''1st Strike'' (2016) [Manny Garcia]: Killed in a car crash after another vehicle smashes into him and Johnny Ortiz car. *''Boost'' (2016) [Roy Casares]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Grazi DiPaolo. The movie cuts to black as Grazi pulls the trigger. *''Cyborg X'' (2016) [Captain Machine Gun]:'' Machine gunned to death by one of the army of Machines. *Halloweed'' (2016) [Patch]:'' Stabbed repeatedly in the stomach by the Candy Corn Killer. *Range 15'' (2016) [Zombie Trejo]: He appears as a zombie version of himself. *''All About The Money (2017)'' 'Diego' Diego: Killed (Off Screen) by the Columbian Army they later show his head. *''Dead Again In Tombstone (2017) '[Guerrero]: Shot in the chest multiple times by Jake Busey, while Elysia Rotaru watches in horror. He dies in Elysia arms, but soon is resurrected. TV Deaths *Nash Bridges: Internal Affairs (1996)' [''Sid Benedict]: Shot to death by Don Johnson. *'Renegade: ''Hog Calls (1996)' [''Freddie]: Garroted by Mike Moroff. *''The X-Files: Redrum'' (2000) [Cesar Ocampo/Spider Man]: Shot repeatedly in the back and head by Robert Patrick as Danny goes to slit Kayla Henry's throat as Joe Morton looks on in shock *'Blood Ties: ''Wrapped (2008)' [''Pacha Kamaq]: Stabbed in the chest by Christina Cox; he then rapidly ages and crumbles into dust. *''Breaking Bad: Negro y Azul'' (2009) [Tortuga]: Decapitated with a machete (off-screen) by Daniel Moncada and Luis Moncada; his severed head is shown afterwards when Dean Norris and other DEA officers discover it in the desert on the back of a turtle before a bomb destroys it. His actual death is shown in the episode IFT. (Thanks to Tommy.) *''Rize of the Zombies'' (2012; TV movie) [Captain Caspian]: Shot to death by one of the protagonists after Danny has turned into a zombie. *'[[From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series (2014 series)|''From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series: Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium (2015)]]' [''The Regulator]: Shot in the stomach by D.J. Cotrona, causing Danny to turn to stone and crumble. *'[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series)|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: ''When Worlds Collide (2017)]]' [''Newtralizer]: His body overloads after falling into the core of his ship and likely perished along with Lord Dregg (Peter Stormare) when their ship exploded. Deaths in Video games: * Def Jam Fight for NY'' (2004)' [''Danny Trejo]: Thrown into oncoming subway train by either of the characters that player decides to play as. Music Video Deaths * "Open Your Eyes" (2012) [The Man]: Slashed to death with a chainsaw after Devanny Pinn drops it on him while Trejo is lying in an open grave. * '"Whistle Dixie" (2012) [Dead body]: Appearers as a dead body in the morgue. Gallery ui.png|Danny Trejo death scene in xXx Danny Trejo about to be Killed in Breaking Bad-IFT.png|Danny Trejo in Breaking Bad: Negro y Azul trp.png|Danny Trejo in Desperado Ismael_Cruz_death.jpg|Danny Trejo in Halloween (2007) hh.png|Danny Trejo (on the left) in The Good, the Bad, and the Dead po.png|Danny Trejo in Shadows in Paradise daaaaaaaa.png|Danny Trejo in Recoil oh....jpg|Danny Trejo in Predators shsfhsfhdfhfhd.png|Danny Trejo in Sex Crimes jg.png|Danny Trejo in House of the Rising Sun dg.png|Danny Trejo (before his death) in Boost gy.png|Danny Trejo in Zombie Hunter rysrh.png|Danny Trejo in Nightstalker ds.png|Danny Trejo in Venice Underground Trejo, Danny Trejo, Danny Trejo, Danny Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Trejo, Danny Category:Christian Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Ghost scenes Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by drill Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Mexican actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Prisoners Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Videos Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by train Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:People who died in Death Wish Films Category:Motor Mouths Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:WB Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Paramount Stars Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Drama Stars Category:Producers Category:War Stars Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Universal Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Musicians Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Death scenes by machete Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Dystopian death scenes Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Fired Category:Parody death scenes Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Method Actors Category:MGM Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Millennium Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:NBC Stars Category:Actors who died in Nimród Antal Movies Category:Actors who died in Luis Llosa Movies Category:Death scenes by elevator crash Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by melting Category:AVP cast members Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Internet Personalities Category:People who died in the XXx Films Category:Performers with over 70 deaths Category:DC Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Miramax Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Batman cast members Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Werewolves Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Nudity Category:Actors who died in Lewis Teague Movies Category:History Stars Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Netflix Stars Category:Death scenes by fatal injuries Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Jail Survivors Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John G. Avildsen Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Religion Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Death scenes by possession